Another Random Conversation
by RainInTheSun
Summary: VA IMing, T or D and more! Please Read, Laugh, Love and Review! lol:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I know it's so overdone, but I still wanted to do it…so on to the story/IM thing.**

Rose: G_RozaB

Dimitri: Russian_Badass

Lissa: Miss_Spirit

Christian: Sparky_Ozera

Eddie: Ed_Man24

Adrian: IlyLilDhampir

_G_RozaB has signed on._

_Russian_Badass has signed on._

_IlyLilDhampir has signed on._

G_RozaB: Hi Dimitri!!! :D

Russian_Badass: Hey Rose. Every1

IlyLilDhampir: Why don't u ever greet me like that?

G_RozaB: Um… Why would I?

IlyLilDhampir: Cuz ya luv me!

Russian_Badass: Um…NO

_Miss_Spirit has signed on._

G_RozaB: Hey Liss!

Miss_Spirit: Hey Rose! Wut is up?

G_RozaB: Just yelling at Adrian…

Miss_Spirit: Why??

G_RozaB: Cuz he's an ass!!

IlyLilDhampir: Am NOT!

_Sparky_Ozera has signed on._

_Ed_Man24 has signed on._

G_RozaB: Hey guys

Ed_Man24: Hey Rosie

Sparky_Ozera: Rosie? Haha I'm gonna call ya that!

G_RozaB: Do and I'll KILL you…Slowly

Miss_Spirit: Hey Chris. Whoa Rose we just got here...already moved to death threats?

G_RozaB: Yup. He started it!

Miss_Spirit: Well I just ended it.

G_RozaB: Okay, Mother… LOL

Miss_Spirit: I am not your mother!!!

Sparky_Ozera: You did sound like a mom, Liss…

IlyLilDhampir: Agreed. Can we move on to something less… boring?

G_RozaB: Sure! We should talk about your sex life…Oh wait that won't be a conversation that'll be a word. NONE!

Sparky_Ozera: Ohh… She got you, man!

Miss_Spirit: I have to agree… lol haha: D

IlyLilDhampir: I do. I do have a sex life thank you!

G_RozaB: Riiight…Name your last girlfriend

IlyLilDhampir:*laughs nervously*

Sparky_Ozera: haha! And I thought you were _such_ a ladies man

G_RozaB: See!!! He has NO life…besides stalking me in my sleep

Miss_Spirit: Adrian! I thought I was the only one you dream walked with

G_RozaB: hummm… that was worded a bit wrong Liss…

Miss_Spirit: What do ya mean Rose you knew about this…

Sparky_Ozera: What did she know about?!

Miss_Spirit and G_RozaB: Nothing *smiles innocently*

IlyLilDhampir: No Lissa we should let Mr. Ozera know about us, baby

Everyone else: _What?!?!_

IlyLilDhampir: We need to let the world see our Love, Liss. It's time

Sparky_Ozera: What the Hell?!

Miss_Spirit: Umm… IDK

IlyLilDhampir: I'm gonna show every1!

_IlyLilDhampir has signed out_

G_RozaB: Well that was odd…

Ed_Man24: sure was… for a min. there I thought Lissa was WITH Adrian

G_RozaB: God that would be insane! Right Liss?

Miss_Spirit: Umm, Right…_**Laughs VERY nervously**_

Sparky_Ozera: Lissa…

G_RozaB: Hey! Has NE 1 seen NE thing from Dimitri?

Miss_Spirit: Nope!

G_RozaB: Dimitri? RU there?!

Russian_Badass: Yes Roza I'm here

_IlyLilDhampir has signed in as Lissas_Secret_Luver_

Lissas_Secret_Luver: Sooo what's new?

G_RozaB: Well just think… how do we hide the body, FireBoy?

Sparky_Ozera: idk… but maybe I should take care of this alone…

Lissas_Secret_Luver: what r u guys talking bout?

G_RozaB: your grisly death…

Everyone else except Christian: WHAT??

Russian_Badass: Roza you should not plot to kill Ur friends…even Adrian.

G_RozaB: aww but come on Comrade, death is fun sometimes…

Ed_Man24: Srry Adrian, but would not having him around be so bad?

Lissas_Secret_Luver: Hey! What did I do 2 u?

Ed_Man24: well u did hit on Rosie…and then try to get with Liss

G_RozaB: yea Adrian wut gives? I thought u luved me?!

Sparky_Ozera: welp guys it's been nice 2 talk but I got some stuff to take car of…bye!

G_RozaB: bye FireBoy!

Miss_Spirit: wait! Don't do it, Christian!!!!

_Sparky_Ozera has signed out to commit arson in the guest dorms._

G_RozaB: well that's not obvious or NE thing…

Miss_Spirit: Adrian RUN!!!!

Lissas_Secret_Luver: it's all good baby:) I'm not in _my_ room…

G_RozaB: um. Then _where_ r u?

Lissas_Secret_Luver: aww Little Dhampir, you already know…

G_RozaB: Riiight…really I need this info…

Lissas_Secret_Luver: Srry Rose but u can't no…

G_RozaB: hump

Miss_Spirit: um. Rose you just said 'hump'

G_RozaB: oops…**Blushes** I meant that other word…

Ed_Man24: you mean 'humph'?

G_RozaB: Yes! Thax Ed! *hugs*

Ed_Man24:*hugs back*

Miss_Spirit: soo do ya think Chris really burnt the building down?

G_RozaB: hard to say… wut do u think Dimitri?

**Silence**

G_RozaB: Dimitri?!

Miss_Spirit: um… maybe something did happen?!

G_RozaB: he must have left…a least we still have Eddie

Miss_Spirit: yea. At least we have Eddie! ;) Right ED?

_5 min. later, Still nothing from any of the guys._

_Russian_Badass is idle._

_Ed_Man24 is idle._

_Lissas_Secret_Luver is idle._

G_RozaB: um I'm getting worried…

Miss_Spirit: me too

_Living_DollGirl has signed in._

_Dude_withaTude has signed in._

_Sexy_Jesse has signed in._

Living_DollGirl: soo what should we say about that skank this week?

Dude_withaTude: well every1 no's she a blood whore, y don't we say she pregnant?

Sexy_Jesse: who the dad?

Living_DollGirl: how about Ozera? That would start some GREAT drama…

G_RozaB: Mia?! And Jesse, and Ralf?!?!?

Miss_Spirit: don't worry Rose I got this!

Living_DollGirl: you got wut?

Miss_Spirit: YOU!!!! *uses compulsion*

Living_DollGirl, Dude_withaTude, and Sexy_Jesse: yes, master?

Miss_Spirit: you will be nice to Rose and NEVER say NE thing bad about her EVR

G_RozaB: aww Liss I feel so Loved (:

Miss_Spirit: cuz I do luv u!!

G_RozaB: **Tackle hugs**

Miss_Spirit: *giggles* it's nothing Rose (:

G_RozaB: I'm still worried about the boys….*bites lip*

Miss_Spirit: me too… oh btw good bye Mia, Ralf, and Jesse

Living_DollGirl, Dude_withaTude, and Sexy_Jesse: Bye, master…

_Living_DollGirl has signed out._

_Dude_withaTude has signed out._

_Sexy_Jesse has signed out._

G_RozaB: that is so ROFL LMAO!!!**Laughing hysterically**

Miss_Spirit: totally

_Ed_Man24 is back._

Ed_Man24: whoa! Have you guys been here the whole time?

Miss_Spirit: yup. And there was a bit of a little incident…

Ed_Man24: Little, little?! How is that little?!?!?

G_RozaB: chill Ed it was just compulsion…

Miss_Spirit: yea Eddie nothing big

Ed_Man24: what r u talking bout?

Miss_Spirit: the thing wit Mia…wbu?

Ed_Man24: Christian found Adrian and he… he…

G_RozaB: He wut?!?!

Ed_Man24: he lit his 'pants' on fire!

Miss_Spirit: y not just take 'em off?

Ed_Man24: no Liss his…his um…

G_RozaB: Man bits?

Ed_Man24: **nods nervously**

G_RozaB: WOW!!! LOL FOF PMP!!!!

Miss_Spirit: ohh… poor Adrian I he ok?

Ed_Man24: idk…wut does FOF PMP mean?

G_RozaB: *wipes tears from eyes*Fall On Floor, Piss My Pants

Ed_Man24: ohh… haha

Miss_Spirit: I'm gonna go check on him… he can't heal that…

G_RozaB: ok Liss bye (:

Ed_Man24: bye Lissa

Miss_Spirit: Bye guys  
_Miss_Spirit has signed out to go heal Adrian's 'man bits'_

G_RozaB: wow that's a bit weird…

Ed_Man24: no shit.

_Sparky_Ozera has signed in._

_Russian_Badass is back._

Sparky_Ozera: *read text above* I g2g! Bye!

_Sparky_Ozera has signed out to go STOP Lissa._

Russian_Badass: well THAT was odd…

G_RozaB: you said it!

Ed_Man24: guys I g2g… I just saw more flames and heard some girlish wails…

G_RozaB: ok… tell Adrian I hope he DOESN'T feel better…lol j/k

Ed_Man24: bye Rosie, Guardian B…

Russian_Badass and G_RozaB: Bye

_Ed_Man24 has signed out to resolve the situation._

G_RozaB: Soo Dimitri…u wanna go 'practice'

Russian_Badass: YES!!!

_G_RozaB has signed out to 'PRACTICE'._

_Russian_Badass has signed out to help._

**AN: Okay so it was at least a little funny and I hope you liked it. I might post this with different stuff, like truth or dare and spin the bottle… that way It's all in one story and easy to find… so tell me whatcha' think!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay well I'm trying to come up with some good dares for a truth or dare chapter….And I need some help! I'm sorry that this isn't the chapter you guys have been waiting for but I promise that as soon as I get some good Ideas, I'll replace this chapter with the real thing! And I'll be quick about it! As of now I have three days of school left and as soon as that's over I'll be updating all of my stories more often:) **

**So please MP me or leave some comments with ideas in them, cause I need help! **

**Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!**

**~Miss Maty Dee~**


End file.
